Ashelin Praxis
Ashelin is Baron Praxis' daughter and currently the Governor and leader of Haven City. Throughout the game Jak II, she helps him by giving him information and security passes to various areas around the city. Jak II Being the daughter of the Baron, Ashelin had numerous benefits. Ashelin had become the Captain of the Krimzon Guard by the time of Jak II. However her distaste for both the KG and her father proved too much, and she leaked information to the Underground, leading to the discovery of the Precursor Stone at the end of Act II. At Haven Palace, Ashelin reveals that Krew is building a Piercer Bomb for the Baron at the Weapons Factory. She was going to kill Jak in the Palace, believing that he was undermining the war with the Metal Heads and not understanding that opening the Stone would destroy everything. However Vin assured her to the contrary. She provided Jak with a security pass to get to the weapons factory and stop Krew. Pre-Jak 3 Ashelin formed a relationship with Torn and after the deaths of Baron Praxis and Metal Kor, became Governor of Haven City. However, she was not powerful enough to save Jak from being banished by Count Veger and the Haven City Council, who later tried to take command and rule the city. Jak 3 When Jak was exiled to the Wasteland, Ashelin gave a beacon to him, knowing Damas would find him. Later, Ashelin met Jak at the Oasis, begging him to come back to the city and win the war. After fending off some attacking Marauders, Jak refuses and Ashelin returns to the city alone. When Jak eventually does returns to Haven City, Ashelin is relieved and shortly thereafter removes Count Veger from the council. After Jak defeats Errol in the Dark Maker Terraformer, Ashelin shares a passionate off-screen moment with Jak. In battle While the attack of the Maraduer in the Wasteland Oasis Jak's aim is to protect Ashelin, but, however, she fights well by her own. She uses blaster in battle, which shoots simple bullits and have spectacular melee moves with kicking and punching. Also she uses some acrobatical moves to dodge attacks. Also there is a little hint that when Jak uses his Light Eco healing power, every object is stopped as usual except Ashelin. She continues to attack the enemies while they cannot move, so this is very useful and can greately help. Jak X A year later, Ashelin attended the reading of Krew's will, where she is poisoned, along with everyone else, from a wine vintage Krew had saved for the occasion. She competes in the Kras City Championship to win the antidote. During the year, Ashelin developed a rivalry with Krew's daughter, Rayn and didn't trust her from the beginning (mostly because of the poisoning). At the end of the championship, her suspicions were proved right. Etimology Like the most part of the characters names, Ashelin spawns from ordinary Asheley, which is actually man name, meaning her solid personality. Category:Characters Category:Krimzon Guard